Goose's dream
by chickenbear
Summary: Yunho hanya ingin membantu Jaejoong agar bisa melihat kembali. Namun tindakannya malah membuat Jaejoong malah 'tidak bisa' melihatnya. YUNJAE/ONESHOOT/FF ALAY XD/SONGFICT


[FF/YUNJAE/GOOSE'S DREAM]

Genre : ANGST

biar dapet feel-nya, silahkan denger lagu Goose's dream. supaya lebih dapet lagi, dengernya yg Jonghyun&Kyuhyun T_T

HAPPY READ~

.

.

_Aku mempunyai mimpi…_

_Aku percaya mimpi itu…_

_Tapi aku…_

.

.

Jaejoong sangat sedih dengan perkataan dokter beberapa saat lalu, saat dia melakukan pemeriksaan. Dokter berkata:

"Saraf matamu makin memburuk Jaejoong-ssi, saya tidak bisa menjamin jika anda…bisa sembuh. Kemungkinan besar anda akan…buta."

Dan setelah matanya buta, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat apa-apa. Tidak bisa lagi melihat lagi Yunho-nya. Kekasihnya. matanya hanya bisa melihat cahaya hitam. Mencoba tersenyum walaupun itu senyuman pahit. Ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi sehabis ini. Matanya terus memproduksi airmata.

_._

_Masih ingin aku meraih mimpiku…_

_Tapi keadaanku…_

.

Dan nyatanya, tepat dimana setelah Yunho menyelesaikan konser pianonya, pemandangan indah terakhir sebelum matanya ini buta. Jaejoong terjatuh ke tanah. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat apa-apa.

"Aku….buta."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat apa-apa…"

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa Jaejoong lihat. Hanya hitam saja. Rasanya sedih, sangat sakit. Tapi ini…sudah takdirnya.

Lelaki itu mengahampiri Jaejoong, "Jaejoong gwenchana?" namanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terus menangis, tangannya merangkak mencari wajah Yunho, merabanya perlahan. "Aku…sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa…aku buta Yunho…huks… dan kau lah yang menjadi penglihatanku untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoong?"

"Huks…Yunho, aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi…huks…Yunho..aku ingin melihatmu…kenapa itu semuanya hanya hitam saja? Apa lampunya mati? Yunho…huks…"

"Jae..Jaejoong…"

"Nyalakan lampunya, jebal! Aku ingin melihatmu..aku tidak bisa melihatmu di kegelapan! Nyalakan lampunya…huks.."

Yunho hanya bisa ikut terisak, dan menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan kemeja nya basah dengan airmata Jaejoong.

"Aku buta Yunho…"

_._

_Apa yang bisa aku lihat?_

_Tidak ada._

_Aku buta._

.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk bangkit berdiri, membopongnya sampai kedalam mobil. Mata Jaejoong semakin sembab karena air mata, Jaejoong hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Bola matanya bergerak… tapi apakah ada yang bisa ia lihat?

"Menurutku buta itu ada baik dan buruknya, Yunho…" masih memasang senyum pahitnya.

"Karena jika buta…aku tidak akan pernah melihat segala kesedihan…tapi jika buta, aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu…huks..itu menyakitkan." Mengangkat kepalanya pelan mencoba menahan airmatanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

.

.

Yunho kembali meneteskan airmatanya, mengingat saat Jaejoong divonis buta permanen oleh dokter. "Gwenchana Jaejoong-ah…kita akan selalu bersama…" mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak. Terlahir dalam keluarga brokenhome dan sekarang buta. Kenapa penderitaannya terasa begitu lengkap?

_._

_Tapi…mungkinkah…_

_Mungkinkah, mimpiku bisa kucapai?_

_Aku buta…_

.

"Yunho…andwaeyoooo…aku ingin melihatmu! Buat mataku kembali melihatmu!"

"Jaejoong…tenang huks…"

Memeluk Yunho begitu erat. Melampiaskan perasaan sedihnya melalui airmata nya yang mengucur dengan deras. Hanya ingin melihat wajah Yunho. ingin menggapai mimpinya. Menjadi seorang pelukis. Dan mimpinya…

_._

_Aku ingin melukis wajah Yunho…_

_TAPI AKU BUTA…_

_Bagaimana bisa aku melukis wajahnya, tapi aku buta?_

.

"Aku ingin melukis wajahmu Yunho… aku ingin melihat wajahmu… kau sayang padaku kan? Buat aku melihat kembali…Jebal~"

"Jaejoong…maafkan aku…aku…"

"Yunho huks…."

"Kita pulang saja ne," ajak Yunho yang dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Jaejoong yang terisak. Dengan perlahan, Yunho merangkul Jaejoong sampai ke mobil.

_._

_Andaikan aku angsa yang ada di danau…_

_Mereka bebas berenang kemana pun…_

_Meraih mimpinya…_

_Tapi aku,_

_Aku hanya seorang buta._

.

"Aku mempunyai filosofi yang bagus tentang angsa…" Jaejoong terus memandang kedepan setelah berhasil sampai kedalam dan duduk di mobil. Membuat sebuah harapan kosong.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, "Ceritakanlah padaku." Walaupun pandangan Yunho sedang fokus ke jalanan.

"Angsa, seekor binatang yang setia… jika dia sudah menemukan pasangan, dia akan selalu setia pada pasangannya…" Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Walau pasangannya sudah mati… dia tidak akan mencari pasangan lain." Mendenguskan hidungnya pelan; sambil menunjukan senyuman pahitnya pada jalanan yang mulai sepi.

"Bukan hanya itu saja… Angsa, jika mereka saling berciuman, leher mereka akan berbentuk suatu lambang yang menandakan suatu kasih. Lambang hati," Jaejoong terus menceritakan apa yang yang ia ketahui dan dengan senantiasa, Yunho mendengarnya.

"Jika angsa berjalan, mereka beregu akan membentuk variasi huruf V, dan…jika salah satu anggota regu mereka luka tertembak atau celaka, salah satu angsa akan membantunya…melambangkan angsa itu penuh kasih." Menganggukan kepalanya pelan, tangan mungilnya mencari telapak Yunho yang menganggur;tidak memegang setir mobil. Yunho awalnya kaget, tapi lama-kelamaan, malah Yunho mengusap telapak Jaejoong lembut.

.

.

"Sarapan ne, Jaejoong…"

Tangan mungil Jaejoong kembali meraba-raba benda disekitarnya, tanpa sadar…

PRANG!

Jaejoong tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca yang berisi air itu. Kini gelas itu pecah. Jaejoong tertunduk, dengan peristiwa seperti itu, membuat dia merasa, ia adalah benar-benar seorang yang buta.

"Mi—mianhae," ucap Jaejoong tertunduk.

"Gwenchana…ayo sarapan," Yunho menyuapkan sesendok nasi. Tapi Jaejoong menahannya,

"Ahh…aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku bukan orang buta…" tersenyum pahit. Dengan reflex Yunho langsung melepas sendok itu, membiarkan tangan Jaejoong yang meraih sendok itu. Setelah tangannya mendapatkan sendok itu, pelan-pelan ia mengambil nasi dan lauk, lalu menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya.

Sedang Yunho, dia malah mengeluarkan airmatanya tanpa suara isakkan. Mati-matian ia meredam suara tangisannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

"Makan yang banyak ne…"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak sadar juga, airmatanya selalu lolos. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali menangis. Yang paling membuat Yunho sedih dan menyakitkan hati adalah…

_Jaejoong tahu dia sudah buta,_

_tapi dia bersikeras mengatakan dirinya tidak buta._

"Sudah selesai makannya?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan air…" menuju ke dapur dan mengisi gelas yang tadinya kosong itu dengan air mineral.

Segera ia kembali ke meja makan dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum saat mata Jaejoong menatapnya, walaupun Yunho tahu, hanya matanya saja yang melihat. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku ingin bisa melihat Yunho~" itulah kalimat yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Yunho yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho merasa kemauan Jaejoong untuk melihat pun sangat besar…

"Sudah selesai? Biar aku yang cucikan Jaejoong… kau kembali ke kamar saja."

Yunho membantu Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan selimut. Lalu kembali ke

meja makan, mengambil piring yang dipakai Jaejoong makan dan gelas.

"Aku harus mencari donor mata untuk Jaejoong…"

_._

_._

_Maaf, tidak ada._

.

Kalimat itu lah yang dari tadi diterima Yunho di setiap rumah sakit yang di kunjunginya. Tidak ada donor mata untuk Jaejoong. Ia malah dilanda frustasi. Bagaimana nasib Jaejoong? Ia terus mati-matian ingin melihat… melihat Jaejoong seperti itu, Yunho jadi tidak tega. Ia terus berusaha mencari donor mata itu.

"Aku..aku punya mimpi…" kalimat itu lah yang sering juga diucapkan Jaejoong. makin miris rasanya saat Jaejoong terus-menerus mencoba berbagai cara untuk menggapai mimpinya, hanya untuk melukis wajah Yunho. sampai dia begitu besar kemauannya itu melihat.

"Ne…Jaejoong…kau akan melihat dan menggapai mimpimu…"

_._

_Mau tidak mau… aku terpaksa melakukan ini._

_Biarkan aku yang membuat mimpinya tercapai…_

_Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong…_

.

Mereka melemparkan senyuman pahit. Mereka sudah tidak kenal lagi, namanya kebahagiaan. Mereka tidak tahu apa maksud kebahagiaan itu. Bahkan mereka pun tidak tahu, apa hidup mereka masih berwarna…tidak tahu lagi.

"Kau bisa melihat setelah ini Jaejoong…"

"Benarkah Yunho?"

"Ne…kau akan meraih mimpimu ne… Goose's dream…"

"Sore ini, kau akan menjalani pencangkokkan mata…chukka ne… kau akan melihat lagi!"

"Berarti aku bisa melukis wajahmu?"

_._

_Entahlah Jaejoong…_

_Aku tidak tahu, apa kau masih bisa melukis wajahku ini…_

.

"Ne…kau bisa," bohongnya. Mengelap airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yunho.

"Kau kenapa menangis?"

"Ah..aniyo…aku senang, kau bisa mendapat donor mata…" menatap Jaejoong begitu lama. Tatapan untuk Jaejoong untuk yang terakhir kalinya… hatinya sangat sayang pada Jaejoong…ani, dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, ia rela melakukan apapun…agar Jaejoong senang. Karena saat Jaejoong senang, dia juga akan turut senang.

.

.

Pemakaman sudah sepi dikunjungi para pelayat yang datang, mungkin tinggal Jaejoong yang ada disitu. Menatap gundukkan tanah yang menyimpan raga seorang yang sangat besar jasanya dalam hidup Jaejoong, dia adalah…

"huks…"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Lebih baik aku buta kalau begitu…"

"Ambillah matamu kembali, dan hiduplah kembali bersamaku…"

" jawab aku…"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?…"

Tidak ada gunannya lagi Jaejoong. Semuanya sudah berlalu, ia sudah tidak ada.

Yah…seseorang telah mendonorkan matanya untuk Jaejoong. Dan pesan terakhirnya untuk Jaejoong,

'Lukislah dengan indah sebuah angsa…itu akan menjadi pengganti dari mimpimu.'

Jaejoong terus terisak mengingat permintaan terakhir orang itu. ia memeluk nisan itu kuat-kuat dimana sebuah nama terukir, namanya…

JUNG YUNHO.

Seorang pianist terkenal yang rela mengorbankan kedua matanya untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong, lalu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namja yang sangat ia cintai, Jaejoong sangat sedih mendengar bahwa mata yang menjadi organnya itu adalah milik Yunho. kenapa Yunho lebih mementingkan Jaejoong eoh? Kenapa tidak membiarkan aku yang mati, Yunho?

Yunho… aku sungguh mencintaimu…

Mianhae, gomawo…

Saranghae…

-FIN—

Thanks for read! ^^

Twitter: Chickencat1314

Fb: Sarah Geraldine


End file.
